Krag Brothers
by Jedik
Summary: 2 Klingon brothers wish to follow in Ambassador Worf's foot steps


Brothers Klingon

Introduction

In the year 2406 2 brothers on the outskirts of the Klingon empire where nearing the end of their formal education and had begun contemplating their futures. They were a year apart in their education, so the elder of the 2 K'alin had to make some decisions but some of them may impact his brother's future. K'alin had been a fan of a well-known Klingon, who was now known as Ambassador Worf. Worf had followed a very different path than the typical Klingon Official, he had served with Star fleet, this was because he had been orphaned in the Romulan attack on Khitomer. K'alin wanted to follow Worf's example, without the loss of his family in a raid on their home planet. The difficulty though is that when Worf had served with Starfleet there was an uneasy peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, which Starfleet was the exploration and defensive part. However due to recent events only some of which K'alin knew about, the Klingon Empire and the federation were at war with each other, which complicated K'alin plans to join Starfleet. What made K'alin decision that much harder was that his younger brother Lemo're also wanted to join Starfleet, exactly why this made the decision difficult was that if K'alin found a way to get to the federation then Lemo're would be watched that much closer, and if he took Lemo're with him then his journey would be that much harder to accomplish and if they succeeded then how would Lemo're complete his education to allow him to enter Starfleet. The only other option K'alin had was wait a year after leaving "school" and then he and his brother try and make it to the federation together. The difficulty with that option was that all young Klingons were expected to join the KDF (Klingon Defense Forces) on completing their schooling, if he then survived the year until Lemo're completed his education, after all the KDF is not noted for its non-aggressive approach to pretty much anything. However, should he survive and then leave with Lemo're to go to the federation, he would become a hunted man and any Klingon that saw him would kill him on sight and that would not have been helpful to a long-term career with Starfleet. The only thing that both K'alin and Lemo're had going for them was that their home world was very close to the federation, which was both a good and a bad thing because it meant that they could easily get to the federation if they had access to a ship but bad too because it meant that there were always lots of KDF patrols in the area which would make it that much harder to get to the federation.

Chapter 1

Unbeknownst to either Krag brother several things were working to their benefit. On the outskirts of the federation a strike force was being readied to infiltrate Klingon space to attempt to gather information on upcoming Klingon operations, at the same time the Klingon sector commander of the area that included the Krag brothers home planet, had decided to send some of his birds of prey to visit all the worlds in his command this included the Krag's home world. Early one morning the Krag's were both woken earlier than normal when the spaceport near their home was rocked by the sounds of a space ship landing. Both of them were surprised and ran to see what was happening, they weren't the only ones most of their neighborhood was joining them and not only youngsters either many of the spectators were much older than them. A sign that a ship landing at the spaceport was not a common occurrence. The ship's captain introduced himself and welcomed all comers to come see his ship, he had been ordered to do this, something he really didn't want to do it was not what a warrior did, visiting people. Both the Krag's were amongst those that wanted to see inside the ship, it was while they were on the ship that events began to move to their advantage.

The ship's captain was on the command deck, as any captain should be when his communication's officer said, "Sir! A transmission coming in from Kronos."

The captain said, "What is it?"

The communications officer was silent for a few seconds before he responded, "Sir! High commander reports a Starfleet incursion into Klingon space and is ordering us to investigate."

The captain said, "Very good alert all stations to prepare for launch." Then he turned to the helmsman and with a clear sense of enjoyment he said, launch when ready."

His first officer tried to point out that they still had civilians on board but the captain ignored him and ordered the ship into space and once in space the ship set course for the federation border.

Chapter 2

At the same time that this bird of prey was heading towards the border, a Starfleet ship the _U.S.S. Ceylon._ Had just been ordered to join a flotilla that was heading towards the Klingon border. The _Ceylon_ joined 5 others ships and set course for the border. The _Ceylon_ is a Nebula class science ship that was along to help provide support to the flotilla.

After crossing the border, the flotilla encountered the bird of prey that had just left the Krag's home world, the bird of prey opened fire almost as soon as they saw the federation ships, they also sent a transmission to the Klingon high command of the number and size of the ships that had crossed the border. The bird of prey despite being out numbered showed that its crew were good warriors and was able to damage on of the Starfleet ships, that required it to return to federation space. The _Ceylon_ hit the bird of prey, after the ship was damaged, with a directed tachyon beam which caused its shield to drop immediately this allowed the flotilla commander to hit the bird of prey in the engines and caused them to shut down and the bird of prey to drift harmlessly. As the main purpose of the mission was to gain information for Starfleet command, they ordered the _Ceylon_ to send a boarding team to gather information while the rest of the flotilla minus the damaged ship and another ship that was ordered to escort it back to the federation.

The _Ceylon's_ second in command took personal command of the away team. Which beamed directly on to the bird of prey's bridge, which was covered in smoke from the many fires that had begun. A party of 3 Starfleet officers headed to the ships engine room to restore power to the ship. While they were doing this the second in command and the remaining 2 officers with him began searching for information around the bridge, apart from hitting the engines the phaser beams from Starfleet had also caused a hull breech on the bridge which had caused the entire bridge crew of the bird of prey to be sucked into space. It didn't take long for the reluctant passengers on the bird of prey to be discovered by the away team, most of them were killed when they attempted to attack the Starfleet officers. However, K'alin saw this as a perfect chance for he and his brother to leave the empire.

K'alin therefore told Lemo're to follow his example, and as soon as the Starfleet officers appeared K'alin threw up his arms screaming we surrender, he and Lemo're were both shot with stun beams to ensure they didn't change their minds and were bound in hand cuffs. The rest of the passengers were either killed or surrendered and were promptly handled much like the Krag brothers had been, after all you could never be sure how a Klingon would react and none of the Starfleet officers were willing to take a chance.

When K'alin returned to wakefulness he was still a little dazed, when he looked at his surroundings he saw that his brother was already awake and that they along with some of the other civilians that had been captured in the cell with them. K'alin was trying to figure out his next step when matters were taken out of his hands. The first he noticed was that there was a distinct gap between his brother and his self and the rest of the civilians. He may not have paid that much attention to this at the time as he and his brother were not exactly the most popular buys on the planet. A short while after he woke up a Starfleet officer approaching the cell they were in; he was not sure what rank the officer was but he was approaching with a purpose. The officer looked first at Lemo're and then noticed that K'alin was awake, he then spoke with K'alin before saying, "I would like to talk to you if you are willing?" The direction of the officers' eyes left K'alin with no doubt that the officer was talking to him.

K'alin could only answer, "Yes!"

The officer ordered an unseen person, presumably the person who was watching the prisoners, to open the cell. What happened next showed that a lot had taken place while he had still been asleep. 2 armed Starfleet crewmen moved into the light then the cell's energy beams disappeared, K'alin slowly made his way out of the cell he saw that the Starfleet people were watching some of the occupants of the cell with what was clearly designed to be an intimidating fashion. K'alin could also see that the only thing that prevented the cell occupants from trying to get out is that the Starfleet personnel were armed and the cell occupants were not. K'alin followed the officer in what was designed to look like a reluctant manner, once the doors to the brig area closed behind K'alin and the officer, the officer said to K'alin, "I understand after talking to your brother that you both are not very interested in joining the Klingon Defense Forces."

K'alin now understood the distance between himself and his brother and the rest of the prisoners. He also realized that there was no point in denying it after all it was the truth and this officer clearly knew it. His first words however clearly caught the officer in a little slip in protocol, K'alin said, "Sir! I apologize but I don't know your name."

The officer went quiet as he silently berated himself, before responding, "I must apologize it is not very often one gets to talk to a Klingon without weapons being nearby." He then introduced himself as Ensign Reed, he went on to explain that Lemo're had mentioned that the 2 brothers might be interested in leaving the empire altogether. K'alin silently decided to scold his brother when next he saw him, after all K'alin was the older brother and he should have been the one to approach Starfleet first. K'alin however indicated that they were indeed wanting to leave the empire to follow in their hero's footsteps. Ensign Reed replied that's what I though, he then had K'alin follow him to the captain's cabin, when they entered this very spacious room, the captain noticed the look of wonder that came over the young Klingon's face. The captain rose and approached K'alin, as he neared K'alin the captain turned to look at Ensign Reed and said, "You can bring the other one too." The ensign left the room to return a few minutes later with Lemo're, the captain who until then had been making small talk with K'alin, asked the 2 of them to sit. He also laid out for them how serious the step the 2 of them were wanting to make would be. Listing all the dangers and potential hardships they may have to face. When they both indicated that they would still like to continue with their desire to leave the empire. The captain nodded and said very well then. He then turned screen on the desk to face them and what they saw shocked both K'alin and Lemo're, on the screen before them was Ambassador Worf, who had secretly been contacted when Lemo're had first voiced an interest in leaving the empire. After a long time Worf spoke, "K'alin and Lemo're Krag you both have decided to leave the empire of your own free will, as of this day you may look like Klingons but you can no longer claim to Klingon warriors!" After a slight pause Worf continued, "I will send your records to Starfleet and will do all I can to help you get into the academy, but know once again that any Klingon that sees you may wish to kill you as traitors." His gaze took in both brothers, after a long pause both K'alin and Lemo're said they understood and would be willing to accept the dangers that lay ahead. Worf then finished by saying, "I had many great times with Starfleet and wish you much happiness in your futures." With that Worf nodded and the screen returned to showing the typical lcars Starfleet screen.

The captain now spoke up, "Boys!" once he had their attention he went on, "We have received your grades and other records, and K'alin we see that you are almost done with school, in fact if you had been in the federation from the start you would be graduating this week, Lemo're you still have about a year left, is this correct." Both brothers said that his was true. So the Captain said, "Very well, due to your unusual circumstances certain arrangements have been made, I believe you both would like to join Starfleet?" When they both replied that this was indeed the case the captain went on, "K'alin your application to the Starfleet academy has already been tendered and you will be please to know that you will begin your first year when you get to Earth. In order to accomplish this the _U.S.S. Canberra_ will be meeting us in the next day she will take you to Earth, the _Ceylon_ won't be returning that way for at least another 6 months by which time you should be half way into your first year." All K'alin could do was to voice his gratitude for this. K'alin was about to ask what about his brother when the captain went on, "Lemo're you are to stay on the _Ceylon_ for the next year where you schooling will be completed and you will then join your brother at the academy, well a year behind him." The captain then turned to Ensign Reed who had remained in the room upon his return when he had gone to get Lemo're, he said to Ensign Reed please take Lemo're to the quartermaster he is to be issued an acting ensign uniform, but he will be assigned his own quarters as he is still technically only a guest on board the ship. With that Lemo're and Ensign Reed left the captain's quarters and headed towards the quartermaster storeroom. Meanwhile K'alin remained behind in the captain's quarters, the captain looked at him for a moment before speaking, when he did speak he, his voice was slightly subdued he said, "Mr. Krag please have a seat." He indicated with his hand one of the chairs in front of his desk and took his own chair behind it. The captain said, "I understand the situation you and your brother have put yourself in, you basically have become men in between countries, you can't go home ever, and you not really a part of the federation yet." He paused for dramatic effect or simply to gather his thoughts, and then went on, "I usually don't do this but this is an unusual circumstance." The captain went on to explain how due to recent loses the academy had started accepting recruits who had been sponsored by a star ship captain, but only a Starfleet captain, he also explained that there was a limit to this however and that was only one sponsored cadet per captain was allowed, meaning that if Krag was sponsored by the captain then his brother could not be until Krag had completed the academy. The captain further explained that was how Krag had been admitted to the academy due to a kindness Ambassador Worf had shown him when he was a young Ensign serving on the _U.S.S. Enterprise D_ under Captain Picard. The captain further explained that he was already working on trying to get Lemo're into the academy using the same method but through a different captain. He dismissed K'alin shortly after this and had him assigned to guest quarters until the rendezvous with the _Canberra_ could be made the following day, the officer that escorted K'alin to his quarters was clearly very wary of K'alin, and K'alin supposed he couldn't really blame him after all their 2 factions, the federation and the Empire were at war with each other and both sides had suffered many losses already.

Chapter 3

K'alin was given a very impressive although bare room, and shown where the replicator was, before his reluctant guide left K'alin asked him how he might see his brother, or if he was even allowed to see his brother. His guide who never really identified himself showed K'alin how he could ask the computer the whereabouts of anyone on board the ship, to prove his point the guide said what's your brother's name, when K'alin told him his guide tried several time to pronounce Lemo're's name but could not say it quiet right, so he said to K'alin, "Ask the computer where your brother is."

K'alin gave his guide a skeptical look, after all the 2 of them had only just been on the ship what was it an hour at the most, he did not know that the _Ceylon_ was already deep in federation space on its way to explore a star cluster in the area of the Delta Volanis Cluster, it had been explored many time already but someone at Starfleet command had decided to conduct a series of experiments and needed a science ship for that. So as instructed K'alin turned to face the computer and said, "Computer!" this was followed by a short sharp chirping sound, K'alin went on, "Where could I find Lemo're Krag?"

Almost instantly the computer responded in an electronic sounding female voice, "Mr. Lemo're Krag is in his quarters." After a few more questions the computer gave K'alin the directions and to further help him out his guided suggested in a manner that he was talking to a child, to follow the arrows that and area of the wall which seemed coated in a black glass shield of some kind, behind this glass there was indeed an arrow pointing towards the door to his own quarters. K'alin followed the arrows until he was brought to a door similar to his in design and to be honest not very far from his either. He pressed the touch pad next to the door and heard his brother say, "Come in!" K'alin pushed the button again and the door slide silently open to reveal a room that could have been a twin for his own, not that he had looked around inside his room much, and he was also sure in the year that Lemo're was going to be on this ship for his brother would know all about it very soon. Lemo're was happy to see K'alin and K'alin had to admit to himself, he would not tell his brother, looked good in the Starfleet uniform he was wearing, which was all grey with the exception of the 3 colored bands around his neck. He wasn't sure what the red, blue and yellow bands meant but suspected that he would soon enough. They sat together for a few hours talking about what the future might hold for both of them, K'alin making sure that Lemo're knew he would be leaving the next day for Starfleet Academy and K'alin would remain on the _Ceylon_ for another year, but that they would see each other soon at the academy. It was 1915 according to the ships chronometer when both realized that they were starving having not eat since they could not remember when, their hunger had been driven from their minds by how busy the last few hours had been. It had been during their talk that Lemo're pointed out to K'alin that he had been out for almost 20 hours after the stun beam had hit him. They both decided that it was time to eat, they decided that as they were no longer officially Klingon and the sooner they got used to other types of food the better for them with their new life. They therefore decided to go for the most Klingon looking food on the ships replicator. BBQ ribs, this came with something called a baked potato which neither brother knew what to do with so they returned them to the replicator, they ate the ribs with a relish driven more by hunger than actual enjoyment, although they both had to admit the what was it called BBQ sauce did leave a pleasant taste in the mouth. What made the meal more satisfying at least from their Klingon sensibilities is the coating of BBQ sauce that both their hands and faces now revealed. Their hunger sated they cleaned up and resumed talking which they did long into the night after all neither of them knew when or if they would see each other again. Around noon the next day K'alin was called to the captain's quarters where the captain introduced him to another officer, Captain Elias of the _Canberra_ , they shook hands before Captain Elias said, "I want to welcome you to the federation and I am sure you will make Ambassador Worf proud, even if he won't be able to show it." Captain Elias, who was by appearance a Vulcan of average height, but based on his name K'alin knew he could not have been pure Vulcan. Captain Elias explained that their trip to Earth would be about 3 weeks, during which Elias said he would get someone to help acclimatize him to the way things are done in the federation. The captain asked K'alin if he needed to say goodbye to Lemo're, K'alin replied that he had already done that the night before.

Chapter 4

(K'alin)

K'alin left the captain's quarters in company with Captain Elias, the 2 of them headed to the transporter pad, and were beamed to the _Canberra_. Once aboard Captain Elias introduced him to Lieu ant Ty'nar, a stern faced Andorian, whose blue skin looked almost white K'alin however had to shade his eyes as the light on the _Canberra_ was much brighter than it had been on the _Ceylon,_ K'alin decided that this must have been a personal preference of the ship's captain. Lt. Ty'nar was assigned by Captain Elias to help get K'alin ready for the academy. Their first stop was at the quartermaster where he was given a uniform much like his brother Lemo're had been wearing the last time he had seen him. Once he was dressed in this new uniform he was shown his quarters which were a little smaller than those he had had on the _Ceylon_ , it turned out this was because the _Ceylon_ was a Maranda class light cruiser, which K'alin would soon learn was the work horse of Starfleet. After getting settled into his new temporary room, Lt Ty'nar gave K'alin a short but in depth tour of the _Ceylon_ , short because the _Ceylon_ was not a very big ship to start off with, but judging by the care with which Ty'nar conducted the tour the ship was a very beloved ship. After the tour, the highlight of which at as far as K'alin had been concerned was the engineering spaces. K'alin always fancied himself as a bit of a tinker wanting to know how things worked, not that he had had that much to work on. He and his brother had been wards of the state for most of their lives ever since both their parents had been killed fighting the federation or so they were told anyway.


End file.
